


Kisses on the Necks of Bestfriends

by thewinterbeard



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, blame my lack of sleep, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterbeard/pseuds/thewinterbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2013! Peterick after their first night back as fob I'm tired and emotional Peterick trash help</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The current that ran through the showroom was electric that night. The crowd was enormous and full of life, unable to believe that Fall Out Boy was back, and it was for real this time.

Pete and Patrick were the only ones left behind as the last fans filed out of the theater, Joe and Andy having retired back to their hotel. They made their way to the car waiting for them, clad with gifts and notes for the four of the guys from their fans, both new and old ones. 

The car left them at the door of their hotel. They made their way inside and headed for the elevator, making small talk about the success of their performance earlier. When they stepped in and both reached for the floor numbers at the same time, they fell silent. Pete chuckled and gestured for Patrick to press their number; 12. He hit it and stepped back, much to the amusement of Pete. Pete darted to the buttons, smashed them all down and yelled, "see you, fucker!" before bolting out the door as it was closing.

"Bitch!" Patrick exclaimed, tapping his finger impatiently on his pant leg as the elevator rose to floor 2. When the door rolled open he was faced with Pete, doubled over in laughter. 

"Care to go for a run, Trick? You're it!" He grinned and ran to the stairs, slamming the door open and making his way up. Patrick slid out and made his way for him, chasing him up the empty stairwell. Pete stopped every few flights, taunting Patrick to catch up to him, laughing at the whines Patrick would let out when he stopped for air. 

When he finally caught up to him, they were outside the door to their room. This was the first room they were sharing in almost 4 years, and it hit Pete so suddenly that he didn't retaliate when Patrick punched his arm and grit out "No, you're it. Fucker." He only started laughing and pushed the key card into the door's slot. They both filed in, out of breath and chuckling. 

"Shit, I missed this. I missed you, Trick." Pete let out as he closed the door shut behind them. Patrick went quiet and he shut his eyes, cursing himself in his head for the coming awkwardness that could ensue from his comment. He braced himself for a blank stare and turned around, only to be met by Patrick smiling at him from only a foot away, his lip between his teeth. 

"Yeah?" He said, a glimmer of hope laced in his tone.  
"Yeah," Pete breathed out full of relief. "So much. You don't even know."

"Y-yeah.." Patrick looked down and laughed deeply. He looked back up and reached his hands out to Pete, nudging him back against the door and pushing his lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've never written smut and i haven't slept in 22 hours this is trash lmao

Too many thoughts raced through Pete's mind for how little time was taken up by the kiss. If you could call it a kiss, that is. More Patrick /trying/ to make it a kiss, while Pete limply stood there, thinking back to all the times he dreamed about this; how badly he wanted this. By the time he realized what was happening, Patrick had pulled away from him looking like his confidence just dropped about 3,000 notches. 

He furrowed his brow and went to speak, but Pete caught him halfway and pulled him back in by the front of his denim button up. He clutched the collar of the shirt and twisted, pinning Patrick against the door with a loud thud, to which Patrick let out an "mmmf," and moved his lips against his. 

Pete sunk his teeth into Patrick's lower lip and pulled back with it, staring down at his eyes through his lashes. He released it to move his way across his cheeks, trailing up to plant kisses around his ear. 

"So long," he panted as he nibbled down the skin on Patrick's neck, making him shudder beneath Pete. "So … so long I've wanted this."

Patrick whined, "I k-know, Pete." He brought a hand up to rest at the base of Pete's hairline as he worked at his neck, sucking in the skin to leave his mark. He grinded his hips up into Pete's thigh, searching for friction to ease the painful throb in his pants. 

Pete laughed into his neck. "Oh, /that's/ how it is," he muttered against the skin. "I see." He said as he pushed his leg up to move circles against Patrick. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back towards the closest of the two beds in the room. He crashed down onto it when the backs of his knees collided with the sheets, pulling Patrick into his lap and bringing their lips together again. 

Patrick's hands made their way to the hem of Pete's Metallica shirt, easing it up to ask for access. Pete pulled back and placed a short kiss on the side of Patrick's mouth before he covered his hands with his own and they pulled his shirt off together. Pete grabbed the back of his neck and they kissed again, his hands now snaking down to unbutton Patrick's shirt and slide it off his arms, tossing it to the floor. 

Patrick stood up and unbuttoned his jeans while Pete moved back to lay on the bed and work at his own. He shook out of them quickly and palmed himself through his boxers, watching Patrick carefully take his off. Patrick crawled back onto the bed, straddling Pete and staring down at him with a smug smile.

"So, you say you've wanted this, huh?" He circled in Pete's lap slowly, making his breathing hitch. "What did you want? What did you think about?" Pete huffed and watched Patrick's eyes intently, waiting for him to move more.

"Did you think about this?" He asked in the most innocent tone he could play out, repositioning himself to move his dick against Pete's, drawing a low moan from him. "I bet you did. Bet you thought about fucking me, too. Bet that's what got you off all those nights in the bunk above me." He went still, looking sternly at Pete. "Well?" He rocked his hips once for emphasis. "Did it?"

Pete found his voice and nodded. "All the t-time. I couldn't help it when you'd shake your ass all over the stage every night. God, especially at your own shows. I loved seeing them. Every chance I got I did."

"And?" Patrick questioned.

"And now that I have you here and I know deep down I can so easily get you to be at my mercy," he rolled his hips, Patrick throwing his head back and whimpering, proving his point "I want to fuck you. Finally."

"C-cmon then," Patrick sighed. "My bag should be over there. Front pocket." He instructed as he climbed off Pete, who got up and made his way to the bags on the other bed. Patrick laid down on the pillows and took a deep breath as Pete returned with a half empty bottle of Wet and a condom. 

"I have to ask, Patrick. Have you ever, you know, uh..? With anyone?" Pete hesitated.

"No. I always thought you'd get your shit together and make a move, fucker." He laughed. 

"Okay, good. Because either have I. I know some stuff so we're just going to wing it." Pete shrugged. "This is going to feel weird, so uh, lift up a little." He motioned at Patrick, who scoffed. 

"Give me the damn bottle. I didn't say /I/ never did anything." He shot back and snatched the bottle from Pete, who watched with wide eyes as he slicked up two fingers and poked at his hole, easing them in with a concentrated look on his face. 

Pete didn't know what to do, so he sat back on his knees and observed, slicking his own hand with the lube and stroking his dick. Patrick's eyes fluttered shut and he began moving his fingers, slowly at first and gaining momentum with each push of them. Soon enough he was fucking himself with three fingers and pulling at his dick with the other hand, soft sighs spilling from his mouth. 

"Christ, Pete. Are you going to fuck me anytime today or do I have to finish this off myself?" He spat, trying to catch his breath. 

"I see you're still as pissy as you used to be. Hmph." Pete retorted, crawling back over to situate himself between Patrick's legs, rolling the condom on. Patrick removed his fingers and watched Pete's eyes, which were watching himself carefully push inside of Patrick. He grit his teeth and breathed in through his nose, bottoming out and going still. "You're good, yeah?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just fuck me already before I go sleep in Andy and Joe's room."

He laughed at that one and moved, rocking his hips back and forward, establishing a slow and easy pace. In no time Patrick's forehead was covered in sweat and he was pushing his hips back against Pete.

"Fuck, so g- oh, god" He choked out when Pete found his prostate, his face curling into a grin as he moved faster. "Oh god, yes" Patrick whined and Pete brought his hand to move in time with his thrusts on Patrick's dick. He sucked his lip in as he felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach, his breathing getting ragged. 

"I'm.. Patrick.. gonna.." He trailed off as his orgasm hit him. His hips stuttered and his hand moved faster, bringing Patrick, who screwed his eyes shut and cursed to the ceiling, over the edge with him. They moved their hips against each other as their aftershocks rang through them, Pete collapsing next to him on the pillow after a moment. 

"You know," Patrick laughed after the fuzzy feeling in his head was finally gone "If I knew that were going to happen, I would've suggested getting back together months ago." 

Pete slapped him arm jokingly and laughed with him, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Either way, I could get used to this" he smiled and they drifted off into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
